Корвет типа «Акула-молот»
|класс=Корвет |стоимость= |модифицирован= |модифицированные системы= |длина= |ширина= |высота= |масса= |максимальное ускорение= |мегасвет= |макс.скорость= |рейтинг маневренности= |двигатели=Основные ионные двигатели (3) |класс гиперпривода= |дальность полёта= |гиперприводная система=Гипердвигатель |выходная мощность= |силовая установка= |щиты=Дефлекторный щит |прочность корпуса=Укреплённый |сенсорные системы= |системы наведения= |навигационная система=Навигационный компьютер |система управления= |главный компьютер= |защитные системы= |вооружение=3 сдвоенные лазерные пушки (2 спереди, 1 сзади) |штатные средства=Форсаж главных двигателей |стыковочные отсеки= |спасательное оборудование= |экипаж=2 пилота |минимальный экипаж=1 |пассажиры= |грузовместимость= |системы погрузки= |автономность= |система жизнеобеспечения=Система жизнеобеспечения |системы связи= |прочие системы= |доступность=Гражданский |роль=*корвет *средний фрахтовщик *транспорт |эпохи= |ввод в эксплуатацию= |первое появление= |уничтожен= |списан= |последние появление= |участие в битвах= |принадлежность=*Дом Органа *Восстание **Повстанцы Лотала **Повстанческая ячейка «Феникс» ***Эскадрилья «Феникс» *Альянс за восстановление РеспубликиИзгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории **Вооружённые силы Альянса ***Флот Альянса |флот= |оперативное соединение= |владелец= |члены экипажа= |капитан= |регистрационный номер= |прозвища= |автономные отсеки= }} Корвет типа «Молотоглав» ( ) — модель корвета, использовавшегося в годы до и во время Галактической гражданской войны. Их дизайн во многом копировал более крупный корабль, широко применявшийся в Галактике в течении минимум нескольких прошлых веков. История После того, как сенатор от Альдераана, Бейл Органа узнал о поражении повстанцев в битве при Гареле, он отправил свою дочь, принцессу Лею Органу вместе с тремя корветами типа «Молотоглав» — P1, P2 и P3 — на Лотал в качестве пополнения для флота повстанцев, маскируя это как отправку гуманитарного груза для жителей Лотала. Лея планировала скрыть доказательства участия Альдераана в Восстании, однако лейтенант Йогар Лист установил гравитационные замки, чтобы не допустить взлёт «Молотоглавов». Однако при помощи бывшего губернатора Лотала, Райдера Азади, который сконструировал эти замки, пока сидел в тюрьме, повстанцы сумели реквизировать эти корабли и присоединить их к своему растущему флоту. Впоследствии корветы стали неотъемлемой частью повстанческого флота. Вместительные трюмы позволяли использовать их в качестве кораблей снабжения, а носовые орудия часто служили для прорыва планетарных блокад. В 2 ДБЯThe events of this article take place in or after Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow, which is the first known episode to take place in the second year before the Battle of Yavin. As such, we can deduce that this event takes place in the second year before the Battle of Yavin. For more information, see [[Forum:SH:Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events|Wookieepedia's Timeline of Star Wars Rebels Events]]. бывший лорд ситхов Мол напал на один из корветов Восстания. Он допросил персонал, что привело его к захвату экипажа «Призрака» с целью получить голокрон джедаев и голокрон ситхов, находившиеся во владении повстанцев. Позже эскадрилья «Феникс» сопровождала один из своих транспортов, с целью эвакуации их сторонников с планеты Майкапо перед угрозой Имперского захвата. После того, как сеть Органы-Тано была реорганизована в Альянс за восстановление Республики, несколько молотоглавов частично составили ассортимент судов, являвшихся зарождающимся флотом Альянса. Один из таких кораблей был «Светоносный», который являлся частью флота адмирала Раддуса незадолго до битвы при Явине, под командованием Кадо Окуони. Судно присутствовало в битве при Скарифе. Во ремя битвы, Раддус приказал протаранить им Звёздный Разрушитель типа «Имперский I», который, в конечном итоге, пробил дефлекторный щит планеты, что позволило Альянсу получить украденные чертежи Звезды Смерти.[[Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории (роман)|Роман Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории]] Конструкция Головная часть, по которой «Молотоглав» был хорошо узнаваем, при посадке выпускала снизу специальную опору, на которую приходилась немалая часть веса судна. Две других посадочных опоры выпускались ближе к корме, со стороны двигательной рамы. Такая, кажущаяся не слишком надёжной, несущая часть на деле была очень прочна и устойчива. Дефлекторный щит судна также отличался особой надёжностью и мог выдержать несколько прямых попаданий в двигатели из тяжёлых бластерных пушек, вроде главного калибра АТ-АТ, а мощности самих двигателей во взлётном режиме хватало, чтобы опрокинуть упомянутую машину, попавшую в реактивную струю. За кулисами Впервые корветы типа «Молотоглав» появились в десятом эпизоде второго сезона анимационного сериала Звёздные войны: Повстанцы «Принцесса на Лотале». Эти корабли были созданы на основе уже существующих в Легендах Звёздных войн крейсерах типа «Молотоглав» из видеоигры Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Появления * * * * * * * * * * * *''Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории'' *[[Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории (роман)|Роман Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории]] *''Звёздные войны 26: Тайная война Йоды, часть 1'' Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Источники * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * * * * Примечания Категория:Космические корабли по принадлежности Категория:Корабли по классу Категория:Корветы Категория:Типы кораблей Альянса повстанцев